Whispers In The Dark
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Division takes on a group mission. All Thirteen Recruits, plus the many number of agents.  This one mission is about to turn life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers In The Dark**

**Summary:**

Division takes on a group mission. All Thirteen Recruits, plus the many number of agents.

This one mission is about to turn life upside down.

**Pairing: Michael/Alex (Malex)**

**Rating: M. **

**The Recruits:**

**1. Sage**

**3. Chase**

**4. Mason**

**5. Brigette**

**7. Ilana**

**8. Nevada**

**9. Stone**

**10. Jersey**

**11. Thom**

**12. Jaden**

**13. Alex**

**Note: This will start out before 1x08- Phoenix, but after 1x07- The Recruit**

**It will eventually work its way through some of what occurred in 1x08. and will pull from 1x09 too.**

**Chapter 1: "Expecting Changes " **

Eleven recruits stood in two lines facing forward, shoulders straight, serious faces, hands and arms at sides. There were only eleven because they had lost two last week in some of the ugliest circumstances. Michael walked down the stairs going into the hub where the recruits were standing.

"Good morning," he said his voice had that formal hard edge to it as usual. "Today I came to let you all know that you should be expecting some major changes to come within the following days. These changes will be implemented slowly. This change will be about how well you can work together."

Alex was standing with Jaden and Thom in the first row of recruits; they were standing in sequential order going backwards, with only the spaces that held Robbie and Sara once now empty. Alex found her eyes drawn towards Michael's as he was talking, she was listening but at the same time she seemed almost lost. The events of last week hadn't left her mind, being held hostage by Robbie. Even though she had managed to basically get out of it, because she had gone in prepared it still haunted her. _What if she hadn't been prepared? What would have happened then? Would he have killed her too like he shot those guards?_

"Live, Breathe, Work together," Michael was saying. "Today's schedule stays the same, but starting tomorrow things will be just a little bit different."

_What different?_ Alex had only caught the end of what Michael just said as she came out of her thoughts.

"Tommorrow be prepared for anything," Michael said," Now get to work." He dismissed the recruits and Alex turned to walk away. "Alex."

She froze in mid stride with her back to Michael; she knew she should turn around because that was his I meant business voice. Okay so he always meant business but it was just that tone of voice when he said her name. Slowly she turned to face him.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked finding her voice.

"I'd like to speak with you, come with me and we can talk." He started walking towards the stairs that led out of the hub.

She followed him out of the hub with many set of eyes following their moves, _what could he possibly have to talk to me about? _They hadn't really spoken since the night he left her room after the truck stop.

Their walk eventually led them to the conference room and Michael was opening the door and stepped inside waiting on her to follow. Once she had stepped into the room, he shut the door behind them and then moved to the table that sat in the center of the room.

"What is this about?" she finally asked.

"An Op," Michael stated, he grabbed the file that he had left on the conference table earlier. " Percy has activated all of Division for this."

A baffled look crossed Alex's face," All of Division? What's that supposed to mean?"

Michael raised an eyebrow," Its means everyone. All the recruits, all the agents."

"For one OP? Isn't that kindda ridiculous? Is it even necessary? What are we going for World Domination or something? What does that have to do with me?"

Michael had to bite back the smirk that threatened to grace his face, because his reaction had been much the same when Percy came to him and told him about the new OP.

(Two Days Earlier)

The door to Percy's office opened and Michael walked in closing the door behind him, which caused Percy to look up. "Michael take a seat," he said.

Michael sat down," I almost had Nikita," he said feeling frustrated. He had already told Percy before that they could close the books on Sara, that he had seen her body in Nikita's car. He just never specified it was Sara's live body still living and breathing.

"You'll get your chance to get Nikita. I trust you will," Percy said as he looked at Michael," But that isn't why I called you into my office today."

"Alright. Is there something new going on?"

A plain off white folder sat on Percy's desk," New OP," he said and slid the folder across his desk towards Michael.

"Great, so who were you thinking of using?" Michael asked as he picked up the folder and opened it finding the details.

"Everyone."

Michael's eyes lifted from the file to Percy's face," Excuse me? Everyone as in who everyone?"

"Everyone Michael. As in all of Division. All the recruits and all the agents." Percy leaned back slightly in his chair.

"Percy, isn't that a little crazy?" Michael asked finally finding his voice," Plus we are down two recruits, both dead."

" You'll fix that."

_What! Was he supposed to go to Rent A Recruit and just pick up two more? _"Division isn't built for something like this. This is completely insane. Surely we can just take one or two recruits with us for this and I'll take a team with me, that should take care of whatever this is."

"Take a careful look at the file, and then return to me with a decision."

This was how Michael ended up inside the conference room two days later with a baffled Alex standing before him. "It's necessary. Don't you think I'd know what is necessary for an OP Alex." His voice was almost cold now.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest; she had obviously hit a sore spot by suggesting that Michael didn't know what he was doing. That's not what she meant at all by asking that question; perhaps she should have worded it differently. "No that's not...of course you would know," she said. "I'm still not sure what this has to do with me."

"I want you to main operative on this OP. I'll still be there, but I am relying on you to do this."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Alex felt like there was some sort of catch here, another test maybe? She didn't like how this was sounding at all. "Why?"

"Because I know you can do this."

_Thanks a lot. No pressure there at all. _"What's the catch?"

"Before I can trust you with this mission, I need you to speak to Amanda. I think a session with her will help."

"What! No! NO way!"

"Alex," Michael said a warning tone in his voice. "This isn't an option. This is an important OP and after what happened last week, I think a session with Amanda is very much required."

"What does last week have to do with anything? And I am perfectly fine, I managed to get out that situation unharmed." Alex was starting to get really mad now, everyone always thought they knew what was best for her and acted like she had no idea about herself.

"I can't take the chance of you being lost while on this mission or distracted or in any sort of emotional distress or pain. Am I clear?"

"So you think a Session with Dr. Amanda is going to make it all better for your little field trip."

"Alex. I mean it. I'm not in the mood for games today. I can easily just stick an agent as the main operative on this mission. If that's what you're clearly asking that I do, than let it be. You have great potential but wasting it, is not what you're here for."

Clearly that question was going to go unanswered. There was nothing but changes around the corner, ones that were making no sense. Since when did Division dive in as a whole for one operation? There was some other catch attached to this. It was up to her to find out what that was. She looked at Michael again putting on her most sincere face.

"You're right. I'm sorry…I'm just a little bit of a mess after last week. I should speak with Amanda. After all she is here to help." _Yeah I don't think so. Amanda's method of helping was not one that she trusted at all._

Michael eyed her trying to determine if she was up to something or if this was for real. He figured the only way he'd find that answer is to speak to Amanda after the session. "Good. Then go make an appointment so see her as soon as possible. After that we will discuss this OP more."

"Thank you," Alex said. Then she turned and walked out of the conference room and tried to figure out how to delay setting up that appointment with Amanda. There was more to this OP and she wanted to know what first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Divison Doesn't Do Field Trips "**

Michael was still standing in the conference room; he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had been having since he found out what happened to Alex. Now on top of that he had two recruits to replace, and he was sure Percy would find more things for him to do. Not having the time to dewell on this any longer he walked out of the conference room to see what he could do about replacing the two dead recruits.

The recruits were training but whispering among themselves as well everyone was trying to guess what this was all about.

"Presidential assassination," Jade whispered.

Jaden rolled her eyes," Doubt it," she said," It wouldn't take team work from all of us for that. One or two agents could slip in and do that job with a team standing by." She practiced kicks and punches.

Alex walked into the hub and took her place on the treadmills and started to do a warm up jog, her mind still on everything. On this OP, on having to go talk to Amanda it was the last thing she wanted to do. She kept a steady pace jogging on the treadmill as it moved and wondered if she could get around visiting with Amanda, without Michael, Percy or even Amanda figuring it out. She knew though that whatever way she found to avoid it that Michael would find out and of course when she didn't show up for the session with Amanda that Amanda would say something.

"Mass suicide," Stone said quietly." He wants to wipe us all out and start over."

"Whatever," Jaden said." I don't know about you loosers but I do what I do well."

"Whatever it is," Thom said quietly," We need to be careful and make sure we have each other's backs."

"Then we aught to leave behind a certain someone," Jaden said shooting a glance in Alex's direction.

"Jaden don't start now," Thom said," We need everyone, we don't know what we are walking into."

"Oh please like Michael won't tell us. Michael and Amanda are supposed to give us information not just send us in blindly."

"We'll see," is all Thom said.

Michael walked into Operations and found Birkhoff sitting at his computer and doing some work.

"Birkhoff, I need some leads. Anything on suitable replacements for Sara and Robbie." The words were not a request that left his mouth but more of an order.

"That might take some time," Birkhoff said as he looked over at Michael." Percy has me compiling information for Operation BB."

"Yeah well Operation BB won't happen until I find two more recruits,get it done." He walked out of Operations not bothering to thank Birkhoff for his help.

"What the hell,"Birkhoff muttered as he punched in some information for ShadowNet to do its job, so he could find some leads for Michael. " Why would two new recruits have anything to do with this Op?" He tried to come up with reasons that they would be needed. " Percy what are you up to," he muttered to himself. There seemed something very off about things right now and he wanted to know what was going on.

Alex finished on the treadmill,the rest of the day was divided for the recruits with their normal schedules. All day Alex avoided talking to Amanda and thought she had almost gotten away with it until.

"Alex," Amanda said.

_Dammit! _Sighing Alex turned to face Amanda," Hey Amanda," she said.

"I'm glad I caught you," Amanda said. There was something super over the top about her voice. Like she was trying too hard to come off as normal sounding.

"Oh."

"Yes, why don't we take a little walk and have a talk," she said.

"Oh but I was going to the lab to work on some of the exercises from today's class. I need to make sure I'm on top of my game."

" You have time come with me," Amanda said.

Alex followed reluctantly this was not part of her plans today. This was going to have to be done as fast as possible and as painlessly as possible. They walked into Amanda's room.

"Please have a seat," Amanda said in what she probably deemed a soothing voice.

Alex hated that voice, the one that if you didn't know it you could easily mistake for kindness. As kind as python would be more like it, " Can we get to the point of this?" Alex asked as she lowered herself into the seat.

"Are we in a hurry today Alex? Somewhere you would rather be?"

"No but maybe I'll be honest and say this. This meeting is pointless."

"How so?"

"For one I'm fine. For two Divison doesn't do field trips so what are you really after by talking to me?"

"I'm doing my job. Michael seems to think it would be in your best interest to talk about what happened."

"With Robbie."

"Yes. It doesn't bother you at all?"

"What do you expect me to say? I'm not thrilled by it, nor am I going to let it stop me."

"Stop you from what? We only want you to be the best Alex, would we take so much time if we didn't believe you'd be great some day?"

_Was she kidding? She was hardly a fan of me and wanting to see me succeed she was up to something._ "Stop me from doing what needs to be done when it needs to be done."

"Well then this should be easy enough don't you think. All you need to do is talk about last week. How did that happen?"

"How did what happen? Robbie taking me hostage and shooting? I don't know I remember him being upset after you made him into a security guard. I suppose he just snapped."

"So he didn't have any real reason to take you and threaten your life."

"I was there, he got desperate."

"And what exactly were you doing there?"

"I was just talking to him, and it got out of hand. I didn't realize how far gone he was. I thought if I talked to him he'd learn to accept his role as a guard and I almost had him when Thom came busting over with some other guards and that's when Robbie flipped and took me."

"Do you believe that he would have really hurt you?"

"No honestly I don't."

"Hmmm." Amanda said after a moment studying Alex's face.

"What? You think he would have?"

"Well I think you believe he would have but can't bring yourself to state it."

"Really why is that?" Alex asked.

"You did go in with quick thinking so that you'd be prepared, am I correct?"

"Divison. You've taught us to think faster than things can happen."

Amanda looked startled as if thrown off my the words coming out of Alex's mouth. "That we have," she agreed." You are free to go now if you like. But I'd like to see you one more time before we actually start prepping for Operation BB."

"What! But that wasn't part of the deal!" Alex said angrily now. " The deal was I come and talk to you about what happened and as long as it doesn't hinder me you're supposed to clear me with Michael!"

"Well then I highly suggested that you come back one more time, try not to make this difficult Alexandra."

" Can I go now?" Alex asked.

"Yes go on," Amanda said.

Alex got up and walked out of Amanda's office and hadn't been more madder than she was right now. This! This was not part of the deal, Amanda was changing all the rules and it was not good not good at all.


End file.
